Taking the Ice
by With a Burning Heart
Summary: Two Olympians meet and fall in love in a whirlwind romance. What happens when one of them disappears? Will the love of the Games bring them back together?


**Story Title**  
**Taking the Ice**

**Summary**  
**Two Olympians meet and fall in love in a whirlwind romance. What happens when one of them disappears? Will the love of the Games bring them back together?**

**Rating**  
**M**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**The organizers of this contest and the authors of the stories submitted intend no copyright infringement.**

**ANONYMITY DISCLAIMER**

**This story is the work of its author and not of this contest. It has been submitted under the With a Burning Heart pen name for the purposes of this contest only. It remains the work of its author.**

**A/N: Big sloppy kisses for Fabulous Person #1 for pre-reading and Fabulous Person #2 for beta'ing.**

**** 2009 ****

Salt Lake City, UT

December

Adrenaline was coursing through my body as I sat in the hallway, earbuds in, behind the rink. My legs bounced rapidly up and down in an attempt to burn through the nervous energy I was feeling. I could hear the roar of the crowd as the announcer called the race time – 1:09:22. My stomach clenched; that time was going to be nearly impossible for me to beat.

At 31, I knew it was a long shot for me to get back to the Olympics. I was ancient in this sport, competing against kids in their teens and early twenties. When people heard I was going to fight for a spot on the 2010 team, they assumed it was for the glory, or worse, because I couldn't let go of this sport that had dominated my life for over 20 years. But I knew the real reason – it was her. I had to find her, and getting back to Vancouver was my only chance.

All of this was racing through my mind as my coach, James, called my name, and I stepped onto the ice. I skated around the rink a few times getting used to the feel of my skates and allowing the cool air to wash over my face. The sound of the warning buzzer pulled me from my revelry and I made my way to the starting line. The referee handed me the red arm band. I quickly pulled it on and moved to the outer lane, adjusting my goggles so they fit comfortably. I looked to my left just as my competitor and friend, Demetri, looked at me; a head nod acknowledging what we both knew – only one of us was going to win this and that meant only one of us was going to Vancouver.

With a final swing of my arms, a bend of my neck, I crouched down into my now famous starting position. The anxiety and adrenaline that had been racing through my veins earlier was replaced with clarity and focus. A single image appeared in my mind, the same one that had been haunting my dreams for the last three years – Bella, eyes bright, hair tousled and splayed across the pillow, a lazy smile on her face as she looked at me.

**** 3 1/2 years earlier****

Turin, Italy

"Fuuuuuck!" I screamed, throwing my helmet against the locker room wall. I couldn't believe what had just fucking happened. Two fucking false starts? Are you kidding me? I'm not some fucking rookie! I was supposed to win this race; I was the favorite, the single most decorated athlete at these games. I already had two gold medals here and I knew I should be happy, but this was my fucking event! I had owned this distance for the last eight years – winning gold in both Salt Lake and Nagano, and setting Olympic and World Records both times.

"Fuuuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I seethed, throwing shit and stalking around the locker room like a caged lion. James came in and stood by the door, knowing it was best to give me space. He had been my coach and best friend for years. He pushed me to my limits on and off the ice and had made me a better skater. Fortunately, we had learned how to keep our different lives separate, even when the lines were sometimes blurry. I turned around and glared at him, still seething. He stared me down, giving me the look he always gives when I was on the verge of going too far.

I flung my locker door open and started shoving shit into my bag. I flopped down on the bench, ripped the tape off my ankles, and yanked off my skates. I slapped the blade covers on them and tossed them into my bag. Still wearing my skin-suit, I pulled on my warm-up pants and jacket, zipping it up to the top. I slung my bag over my shoulder, brushed past James, and stalked out, never having said a word. James followed me out to the car, as we pushed through the mob of reporters who had been waiting to pounce. I didn't acknowledge them and made a beeline to my waiting car.

We drove to the Olympic Village in silence, James watching me closely. Finally, he took a breath, "There's always Vancouver, Edward."

I stared at him in total disbelief. Vancouver! Really? That's four fucking years from now! "I'm 27 fucking years old, James. I'm already past my prime and by Vancouver, I'll be non-competitive!"

"That's bullshit, Edward, and you know it! You know full well that people older than that have been to the Olympics and won."

"Oh, cut the shit, James! Those random success stories are rare, and meant to give people who don't really have a chance some hope. Most 30 year olds can't compete at this level…"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Edward," he interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I know it sucks ass to be in your position right now, but you'll get over it. Once we get back to Seattle, you'll take some time off, and then we'll get you back on a training regimen."

Fuming, I yanked on the door handle and kicked the door open. "There's nothing left to fucking talk about, James. I'm retired!" I shouted and slammed the door.

I made my way through the Village to my room. I was grateful my roommate was still at the rink; I couldn't deal with Jake and his mouth right now. I just wanted to be alone, to dwell and sulk without anyone telling me to "get over it" or worse, "there's always next time." That was just bullshit; everyone knew this was going to be my last fucking Olympics.

Shrugging my bag off my shoulder, I let it drop to the floor with a thud. Thinking back on the race, I felt myself getting angry all over again. I quickly walked into the bathroom, turned on the hot water, and stripped out of my clothes. Leaning on the vanity, I looked at myself in the mirror for a long time before the hot steam obscured my view. I stepped into the shower, letting the scalding water wash away the tension and anger I felt. I thought about James' words and just shook my head. I had no idea what I was going to do now, and the more I thought about it, the more I felt defeated, embarrassed, and empty. I had spent so much of my life focused on skating; I had literally been eating, breathing, and sleeping this sport for 20 years, and now I just felt lost. I stood there absorbed in my thoughts until the water ran cold, and I turned it off. I quickly dried off, threw on some sweats, and fell onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

I woke up, disoriented by the quiet of the room. Reaching over, I flicked on the side lamp and glanced at the alarm clock – 8:00. I lay there staring at the ceiling, until my stomach growled. Dressed in jeans, a long-sleeve tee, and my leather jacket, I grabbed my wallet and keys, and walked out of the room.

I wandered through the Village, but the noise and people were too much for my mood. I hailed a cab and asked the driver to take me to a small, local bar. The ride there was silent as I stared out the window, thinking again about the race and how I had royally fucked myself. The driver stopped in front of a quaint looking shop. The front windows ran from floor to ceiling and were dressed in green curtains that were tied off to the side. I paid the driver and got out. The front door was adorned with small white lights and a simple sign that read, La Toscana.

The rich smell of tomatoes, garlic, and melted cheese hit me as soon as I opened the door. It was practically empty inside apart from a couple of Italian locals and a table with three very pretty women. Making my way over to a corner table, my eyes connected with a pair of soft, warm, brown eyes. She nervously glanced down, but I could see her eyes peeking up through her lashes watching me, as she smiled shyly. Amused and a little intrigued, I smiled back. I sat down and scanned the menu; it was all in Italian, but I figured a pizza and a glass of wine wouldn't be too hard to order.

"Dare il benvenuto a La Toscana. Posso portare il suo ordine?"

I glanced up and found a young woman standing beside my table holding a pad of paper and pen, looking at me expectantly. I looked back down at the menu and simply said, "Pizza and wine," pointing at the bottle sitting in the center of my table.

She nodded, scribbled my order down, and walked away.

I leaned back in my chair and looked around the room. It was relatively dark, soft music played in the background, and the atmosphere was very relaxed. The wall to my left was brick with recessed shelves, lined with older pictures, nick-nacks, and wine bottles. The adjacent wall was painted a soft yellow and was almost completely covered with bottles of wine, a rainbow of labels breaking the monotony of the brown and green glass. All of the tables were dark wood and adorned with an oil lamp and a bottle of wine.

The waitress returned and poured me a glass of wine. I muttered a quick "thanks," and took a drink. I rarely drank anything other than beer, but this would serve its purpose; I fully intended to drink until I was numb. The wine was dry, had hints of some kind of fruit, and burned soft and warm as it went down. I finished off my glass, and poured myself another. Looking around the room again, my eyes were drawn to the brown-eyed girl. She had long, brown hair that curled softly around her shoulders and very pale skin. She was pretty, but not the type of girl I usually went after; she looked young and innocent. Her eyes locked with mine and she smiled… again. Without even thinking, I felt my lips curl into a smile, and a warm, comfortable feeling wash over me. I took another sip of my wine and closed my eyes, relaxing to the sounds of shuffling of feet, clinking glasses, and quiet murmurs of conversation Lost in my thoughts about this strange girl, I heard a throat clearing and opened my eyes to see the waitress standing in front of me, holding my pizza. She set it down and walked away. I looked over at the brown eyed girl's table and it was empty. An unexpected wave of emotion coursed through me. I had no idea why.

Reaching down to grab a slice of pizza, I noticed what looked like a piece of red paper lying on the floor next to the brown-eyed girl's chair. Intrigued, I walked over and picked it up. It was a very soft scarf with the letters IMS embroidered at the end of one side. I ran my fingers over the letters and without thinking brought it to my face, smelling hints of berries, vanilla, and something I couldn't quite place. I turned, about to head back to my table, and nearly ran right into the brown-eyed girl. She tripped, falling backwards with a shriek, and instinctively I reached out and grabbed her. Electricity coursed through my hands and up my arms as I caught her and pulled her sharply against my chest.

"Shit! Are you okay?" I asked, stunned.

She stared at me blankly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, again.

"I think so," she said quietly, and I noticed a subtle accent that I couldn't quite place.

She pulled back just slightly, and I quickly released her. I held up the scarf, "Is this what you were looking for?"

She smiled and looked a little relieved. "Yes, thank you," she said, reaching for it.

I gave it to her and watched as she turned to leave. Something welled up inside and before I knew it, I had blurted out, "I'm Edward." I knew I sounded desperate, and I guess I was – desperate to be near someone who wouldn't question my plans for the future or ask me about today.

She turned around and looked at me, surprised, but with that same shy smile. She seemed nervous now. In a near whisper, she said, "I'm Bella."

I extended my hand to her, and she looked unsure, but gently took it. That same jolt of electricity coursed through me and her eyes widened, and she quickly withdrew her hand from mine. "Do you want to sit?" I had no idea if she would, but I felt compelled to ask.

She nodded and walked over to my table while I pulled out the chair for her to sit. "Would you like something to drink, some pizza?" I offered.

She shook her head no and smiled timidly, "Thank you."

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I took a few bites of pizza and a sip of my wine. I knew I needed to say something, but I had no idea what. The silence was starting to feel uncomfortable, and she was squirming in her seat looking like she was about to bolt. "Bella… are you here for the Olympics?" I knew the answer was obvious, but I really didn't know what to say.

She nodded. "I'm a figure skater. And you?"

"I am – speed skating. I just finished up today," I added with grim sadness.

"Oh," she said. "I start tomorrow."

I was grateful she hadn't asked how I did. I honestly didn't think I could have handled having to explain everything that had happened today. "And where are you from?"

She started to look nervous again, and something, maybe fear, flashed in her eyes. She looked around the room and simply said, "Spain."

I had no idea why she was acting so nervous all of a sudden. My question about where she was from had obviously made her uneasy and I wanted it to go away. "Oh, I've competed there before, in Madrid. I'm from the United States," I smiled, trying to get her to relax.

She looked up at me, and I was again caught up in the soft beauty of her eyes. Looking closer, I realized they weren't just brown; they were deep chocolate with flecks of gold, and I was immediately lost in them.

"I should go," she said, pulling me back to reality.

"Oh, okay," I said, scooting my chair back. "Are you staying at the Olympic Village?"

She hesitantly nodded.

"Me too. Do you want to share a taxi? I'd hate for you to ride back by yourself since it's so late."

That same panicked look crossed her face and she shook her head.

An inexplicable sadness washed over me for the second time tonight. I nodded and said, "Okay. I'll just walk you out and make sure you get a cab." I stood and walked over, pulling her chair out as she stood up.

She smiled a sad smile, and I felt my heart tug a little. I grabbed my jacket and threw some money on the table, as we walked out the door. There weren't many cabs out, since it was already pretty late, and we stood there waiting in awkward silence.

"I think we might have to walk a little bit to get a cab. Do you want me to walk with you?"

She looked up at me through thick lashes and nodded. There was nothing sexual about it, but the look on her face caused something inside of me to stir. I could feel my body starting to respond and I quickly turned around. This girl was already skittish around me, and having a raging hard-on was certainly not going to help anything. We walked side by side in the chilly night air and I noticed that the longer we were out here, the tighter Bella wrapped her arms around herself. "Are you cold? Would you like to use my jacket?" I asked, already taking it off and moving to put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, "that would be nice." She pushed her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up to the top, her red scarf still wrapped tightly around her neck. We walked on, my hands in my jeans pockets. It was fucking cold, but there was no way in hell I would give her any indication that I was uncomfortable. She would occasionally glance over at me as we walked, but never said anything. I couldn't figure this girl out. She seemed sweet, but very timid and uncertain. Those were very strange attributes for an Olympic athlete. Most of us were cocky as hell and rarely let our uncertainties show, this girl was definitely an exception.

We finally made it to the city center and I hailed a cab for her. The driver pulled over, and I handed him a wad of cash, "Could you take her to the Olympic Village, please?"

"Si."

I opened the door for her, and she walked around and slid inside. She looked up at me, but said nothing.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella. Have a good night and good luck this week," I said, closing the door, before she had a chance to say anything. I tapped the top of the car's roof, indicating that he could go and watched as he started driving away. The emptiness I had felt earlier today came crashing back over me. I turned and started walking, knowing I could probably catch another cab down one of the side streets.

"Edward!"

I whirled around and saw Bella standing in the street, door open and walking toward me. I jogged toward her, surprised that she had called my name and even more that she was standing in the middle of the street. "Yeah?" I asked breathlessly.

"Um…" she shuffled her feet and could barely look at me. "Do you want to ride with me?"

My mouth fell open slightly in surprise. "Um, yes, thanks. I would be happy to ride with you, especially since you have my jacket," I grinned.

She looked up at me and genuinely smiled. My breath caught in my throat; her face lit up and in that moment all the pain of the day melted away. I wanted to reach out to her, but knew I couldn't. She was already skittish around me, and I didn't want to push my luck. Damn, she's beautiful.

We walked back to the cab together; I waited for her to get in before I climbed in after her. The ride to the Village was silent, but not in an awkward or uncomfortable way. I could feel the energy buzzing between us, and I noticed that she would glance over at me only to turn away quickly when she noticed I was watching. I was about to say something, but the driver stopped in front of the Olympic Village gates. I opened the door and slid out, holding the door open until she was out as well.

"Thank you for sharing the ride, Bella."

She unzipped my jacket and pulled her arms out and handed it back to me. It was warm and I wanted nothing more than to pull it to my face and breathe in her sweet scent. "Thank you, Edward, for the ride and for letting me wear your coat," she said and smiled that same beautiful smile.

She turned and started to leave, and without thinking, I reached out and grabbed her arm, "Bella." She spun around to face me and I immediately dropped her arm as energy coursed through me. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to grab you like that… I just… would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

Her shy smile returned, but her eyes were still bright and shining. She nodded and breathily whispered, "Yes."

My heart and stomach flip-flopped and I grinned. "Great! Is 8:30 too early? Do you want to meet in the dining room?"

"That' fine," she said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I stood there until she was out of sight, grinning like an idiot before walking to my room. I stripped down and crawled into bed, laying there thinking about Bella and the very strange evening we had spent together. I don't think she said more than fifteen words the whole night, but there was something about her quiet presence that I couldn't get enough of or figure out. I wanted to know why her eyes were sad and how I could make it go away. I wanted to replace all of that shy quietness with her happy laughter and breathtaking smile. Tomorrow.

****

The next morning I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock and slammed my hand down to silence it. I rolled over trying to figure out why I was up this early, when images from last night flashed before me. Bella. I looked at the clock again - 8:10 - and jumped out of bed. "Shit!" I ran into the bathroom, jumped in the shower, scrubbed my body quickly, and got out. I ran a towel roughly over my body and scrambled to get ready so I wouldn't be late. At 8:25, I walked out the door.

When I arrived at the dining room, I made a quick round to see if she was already there. She wasn't, so I grabbed a table by the window. I was watching the door like a hawk, when I saw her walk in. Beautiful. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a yellow-gold ribbon wrapped tightly around it. She was wearing what looked like workout pants and her red and yellow team warm-up jacket. I stood up and walked over to her, smiling like a fool.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you?" I knew I needed to reign in my nervous energy before I freaked her out.

She smiled sweetly, just like she did last night before she walked away from me. "Good morning, Edward. I'm well, and you?"

"Great!" Reign it the fuck in, Edward! "I got a table for us, are you ready?"

She nodded, and I led the way. Like last night, I pulled the chair out for her and waited for her to be seated before taking my own chair.

"So, you have practice today?" I asked.

"Yes, I have to be at the rink at 10:30. Today we're mostly just warming up, practicing jumps, and doing a quick run through of our short programs."

I stared at her, a little shocked, that she had offered up so much information. She seemed like a completely different person today than she had been last night. "That's exciting. How long does that take?"

"We usually spend about an hour or two on the ice, and then head over to the gym. I think I'll probably be finished around 2:30. What are you doing today?"

I hadn't really thought about what to do. I should have been at the rink doing drills and then on the bikes, but I wasn't going near that place today. "Um, well, I'm not really sure."

She looked at me quizzically, "Don't you have an event you need to get ready for?"

My chest started to tighten and I took a deep breath in, not wanting to look at her and admit that I was a failure. "I… well… I should be training, like you. But I was disqualified from my last event yesterday. So, I guess, I don't really have any plans."

The table was silent and I couldn't bear to look at her, knowing she was probably disgusted she was sitting with a loser.

"Edward… do you want to come to practice with me?"

I slowly brought my eyes up to meet hers and my breath hitched as I saw nothing but compassion on her face. I nodded, knowing that my voice would crack if I actually answered her out loud.

Breakfast passed quickly as we talked casually about our homes. Bella was from a small town in Spain, near Madrid, and lived with her mom. She was an only child and had been skating since she was four. This was her second Olympics and she had a good chance of medaling. I could sense hesitation from her as she talked about skating, but didn't want to push too much. I shared my own skating history and what I loved about the sport and how I was planning to retire, but still wasn't sure what to do.

I glanced at my watch and noticed it was 10:00, and couldn't believe the last hour and a half had flown by so quickly. We walked out and she said she needed to get her bag. I told her I would wait for her down in the lobby. While she was gone, I quickly ran up the stairs, grabbed my jacket and camera, and walked back out. Bella was waiting, with her bag resting on the floor next to her feet. She smiled and bent to pick up her bag, but I beat her to it. "May I?"

She nodded, smiling, and I pulled it onto my shoulder as we made our way over to Palavela, the figure skating rink. Once we arrived, she took her bag and made her way back to the locker room, and I found a seat close to the rink. I looked around, taking it all in, and almost didn't notice her step onto the ice.

She was wearing a simple black leotard, nude tights and skates. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her quads were well defined and her calves sloped softly; they were lean and muscular, without being bulky like the women I was used to seeing on the rink. As she skated around the perimeter, I could see the tranquility awash in her features and it was like watching the way I often felt on the ice. I sat there mesmerized as she did jump after jump, always landing gracefully on the ice. She ran through her routine; I didn't recognize the music, but it was upbeat and sassy and I really liked it. After she finished, she skated around the edge of the rink catching her breath and then looked up into the stands at me, smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I knew right then that I couldn't get enough of her. I had to know more about her.

As she neared the edge, I walked down to greet her. "That was beautiful, Bella. Watching you skate is so breathtaking; you're beautiful." I heard her suck in her breath and I immediately regretted letting the words flow out unchecked. "I'm sorry. I... I, uh, I…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Edward, thank you. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I watched her already pink cheeks turn into a deep rose, and I knew I had done that to her. "I meant it, Bella. You are beautiful, and not just when you skate. The minute I saw you last night, I was drawn to you in a way I've never been to anyone else. I know this probably sounds crazy…"

"I feel the same way," she said, quietly interrupting. "I've never felt this way, and I'm really confused because it's all happening so fast. Do you want to have dinner with me?"

I was just about to say yes, when I heard someone shout her name angrily. Fear washed away all traces of the happiness I had just seen. I looked over and saw a blonde man walking toward us.

"I have to go," she said hastily.

"Ok…," I said, not sure what was going on. "I'll meet you in the lobby at 6:30?"

She quickly nodded and skated toward him. He grabbed her arm, angrily pulling her over to the side. I felt my blood start to boil. What the fuck is he doing grabbing her like that? She was obviously terrified of this man, and the fact that he had his hands on her and was hurting her, made me see red. He looked over at me and glared. What the fuck is his problem? I took a deep breath trying to calm down before I leapt over the rink wall; I'd ask her about it at dinner, I vowed. I watched as she stepped off the ice, giving me a sad look; I never wanted to see it again.

****

I looked down at my watch and started to feel anxious. Bella had agreed to meet me here at 6:30 and it was already 6:45. I thought back to the man at the rink and how he had grabbed her and felt the anger course through me as if it were happening right all over again. I started pacing, running my hands through my hair nervously. I couldn't believe how captivated I was with this girl. She was stunning, smart, and so attractive, but something felt off and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I continued pacing until I heard my name, and turned to find her standing near the door. She smiled tentatively and I felt the air rush out of my lungs.

She was breathtaking. The simple grey dress she was wearing was soft and feminine, but very sexy. The little ruffles on the bodice and the way the skirt clung to her waist accentuated her small, delicate frame. She looked taller than I remembered and I quickly noticed her stocking clad legs in heels. Her hair was pulled softly over her left shoulder framing her gorgeous face. I walked over to her and smiled, "Bella, you are absolutely exquisite."

She smiled that same beautiful shy smile I had already grown to love. "Thank you, Edward."

I offered her my hand, not sure if she would take it, but hoping she would. She looked down and then at me, and slowly put her small hand into mine. The same electricity I felt last night when I had grabbed her surged through me. Like last night, her eyes widened and I knew she felt it too. I smiled at her and gently pulled her toward the door. Once outside, I quickly hailed a cab, and asked that he take us to C'era una Volta, a traditional Turinese restaurant I had found when I was out walking earlier in the day.

The restaurant was quaint and very old. After paying the driver, I gently held Bella's elbow as she exited the car. We walked over to the door and rang the bell; it opened after a few seconds and we were greeted by a very old woman. She led us up an old rickety staircase and into a very masculine dining room filled with heavy tables, chairs, and dark credenzas. Once seated, the server explained the dinner and wine menu and left. I looked at Bella and felt my heart begin to thump. She looked serene and achingly beautiful. Our eyes met and she smiled. Before I could say anything, the waiter returned with our antipasto and two glasses of wine.

"Edward, this place is enchanting. How did you find it?"

"After I left the rink, I decided to go for a walk and just stumbled on it. As soon as I saw it, I thought you might like it." I glanced at her and her smile widened.

"It's lovely. Thank you."

I wasn't sure what to say next. Our conversations up to this point had been somewhat shallow and I didn't know how to broach the topic that had been consuming my mind all day. Without really thinking, I reached over and gently brushed my fingers across Bella's, silently asking permission to hold her hand. Her fingers curled around mine and for the second time this evening, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How was the rest of practice?"

She shifted nervously in her chair and I felt my heart sink knowing that this conversation was already uncomfortable for her. "Fine," she whispered, looking down.

"Bella… who was that man on the ice, the one who…?" I trailed off, not knowing what to say and not wanting to upset her.

She froze, and I knew that in two questions I had effectively ruined the entire evening. My stomach churned and I scrambled to fix this. I gently squeezed her hand and waited until she looked up at me, "I'm sorry, Bella. You don't have to answer that. It's really none of my business."

With the saddest eyes I had even seen, she simply said, "My coach, Felix."

Feeling a little emboldened that she had answered, I pressed on. "Is he… always like that with you?"

She nodded her head almost imperceptibly.

There are no words to describe how I felt in that minute. All the anger from this morning did not compare to the knowledge I now had that this was a regular occurrence. There was nothing more disgusting and disgraceful than a man treating a woman the way Felix did today. I took a deep breath, trying to pull myself together, not wanting to frighten her. When I looked back at her face, I noticed the beautiful pink in her cheeks that had been there earlier in the evening had drained away. Seeing her like this broke me. "Did he hurt you?" I whispered.

"No more than usual."

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I felt so shitty. I had no idea what to say and I'm sorry didn't seem to fit.

This time, as if sensing my own sadness, Bella squeezed my fingers. "Edward, please don't be sad for me. Can we just enjoy our dinner together?"

Her eyes were begging, pleading with me to drop it, and I did. Waves of emotion crashed over me and I felt my whole body vibrate as I realized I would do anything she asked me. It seemed completely illogical that I could meet someone one day ago and feel this way. Everything about her drew me in – her eyes, her sweet smile, her laughter, and her delicate beauty. I squeezed her fingers back, "Ok."

The manly man inside of me wanted to protest this ridiculous display of emotions, but I knew this was something special, and I was determined to see it out. The rest of the evening passed happily. Bella had the most contagious laugh and I couldn't help but let the joy consume me. We shared small plates of crepes with ham and cheese, risotto with artichokes, a carrot flan, rabbit stew, and a slice of beef with polenta. The food was spectacular, and we finished it off with a simple hazelnut gelato and coffee.

We spent the next few hours walking hand in hand around the city. She told me about her childhood and her parents, and how she loved to read. I told her stories of my childhood and how I played the piano to relax. We avoided anything that had to do with skating and found that the laughter came easily. By the time we made it back to the Village, it was well after midnight. I knew she had her short program competition that evening, but I wasn't ready to let her go.

I pulled her close to me and breathed in her sweet perfume. Her eyes were bright and glowing, her cheeks flushed. I reached up, brushing the backs of my fingers across her cheek, and felt her relax into me, sighing softly. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to kiss her soft pink lips. I glanced down at her lips and then into her eyes. She licked her lips in anticipation and without a second thought, I leaned down and kissed her. She was shy and tentative, but her lips were warm and firm against my own, so I kept moving my lips gently against hers. I swept my tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking her to open up to me. She whimpered softly as our tongues met and her fingers tangled in my hair. I circled her waist with my arms, pulling her against my chest. She was warm and fit perfectly against me. I eventually pulled back, breaking our kiss, even though I wanted to stay like this with her forever. I leaned my forehead against hers and looked up into her eyes. "Thank you, Bella. This evening was everything I hoped it would be with you."

She sighed, leaning even further into me. "Will you come watch me tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

She backed up, fingers holding on to mine until the very last minute, "Good night, my Edward."

I watched her walk away and I thought my insides were going to explode. My Edward? I wanted to be her Edward, and for her to be my Bella. Shaking my head, I walked back to my room in a daze, still completely overwhelmed that this woman had taken such a hold on my life.

****

The Palavela was filled to the brim as people waited eagerly for the skaters to take the ice. I was so anxious, sitting there all by myself, waiting for Bella to begin her warm ups. She was in the last group to skate and I had watched three other groups of skaters complete their short programs. Just then, I heard her name called over the loud speaker, and inhaled sharply as she stepped onto the ice.

Stunning does not even begin to describe the vision in front of me. Her costume was white with long flowy pieces of material trailing down her legs. She glided onto the ice and stopped in the center, placing one hand in the air and the other against her leg. The soft strains of music began playing as Bella made graceful circles on the ice. The soft gauze tendrils on her costume flew freely in the air and created a soft, ethereal quality as she built up speed and leaped into the air, landing perfectly as the intensity of the music climaxed. The music became light and playful and Bella's feet danced across the ice. Every emotion heard in the music was reflected in arms, fingers, body and face. She was the picture of perfection and I was in absolute awe. Bella came to full stop in the center of the rink, in the exact place she had started, and applause thundered throughout the stadium. She curtsied gracefully in all directions and then skated off the rink, picking up flowers and stuffed animals thrown by her adoring fans.

The remaining skaters were a blur as I sat there stunned. She was a phenomenal athlete and I couldn't wait to see her, kiss her, feel her against me. After the final skater had finished and was awarded her score, the audience erupted. Bella had won the preliminary and would be performing last for the long program three days from now.

I waited outside the athletes' entrance for her to come out and when I spotted her, I scooped her up, twirling her around. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. I was euphoric and slowly slid her down so that her feet touched the floor, rubbing her whole body against mine. I could feel my body reacting to her warmth and stepped back just slightly, enough that she wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She was glowing and I leaned down, taking her bottom lip in between mine and sucked gently. She responded immediately and I could feel her hot tongue snaking against mine, urgent and needy. I cupped her face in my palms and held her steady as I poured all my excitement and emotion into that kiss. She returned the kiss with urgency and passion, and I couldn't help but pull her body up against mine once again. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted this woman. We stayed like that for what felt like hours and eventually broke apart, gasping for air.

"Come on my Bella, I'm taking you to celebrate!"

She started at me in surprise and I stopped, not sure what had happened until she reached up and ran her fingers through my hair, and leaned back in to me kissing me tenderly. "I am yours, Edward."

My breath caught in my throat and I could barely swallow. I brushed my lips softly against hers, "And I'm yours, Bella."

****

The next two days passed quickly as we spent as much time together as humanly possible. I met her for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and went with her to practice each day. Neither one of us could believe how strongly we felt for the other. The intensity was too much sometimes, as I thought about what would happen after the Olympics were over. I couldn't imagine my life without her and I had no idea how we were going to make this work, but I would do whatever it took to be with her.

The night before the long program, we decided to keep things low key. I invited her back to my room to watch a movie and for dinner. I wanted to make sure Bella got lots of rest and that she felt relaxed. We shared a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs and a few bites of tiramisu on the floor of my room, continuing one of the many conversations we had started earlier in the day.

After dinner, I quickly disposed of the food containers and turned to find Bella glancing nervously around the room. I realized instantly that inviting her back here must have sent the wrong message.

"Baby, are you okay? Did you want to go somewhere else? We don't have to stay here… I just wanted to watch a movie with you, but we can do something different if you want…" I said trying to ease the concern and nervousness I saw on her face.

"I just… I've never…" she trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

"Bella. Stop. I didn't ask you here to do anything like that with you. I mean… I… I want to at some point, but not tonight. This is just about spending time together and relaxing. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression…"

She visibly relaxed and smiled. "I want to be here with you, Edward."

I walked over and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling my nose against the crook of her neck and inhaling the soft scent of cherry blossoms in her hair. "I'm so glad, Bella."

We crawled up on to the bed, me on my back and Bella lying on her side, head resting on my chest and her hand and arm across my stomach. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled a blanket over us. We lay there as the movie played and my mind wandered to visions of us together in a small village, green hills rolling in the background. I could see Bella dancing in the front yard, her long brown hair blowing softly in the wind, her arms open and inviting. I looked over and noticed that she had fallen asleep. I turned the television off and pulled her closer to me, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She was so soft against me and I couldn't believe that in two days time this girl had completely changed my life. As silly as it sounded, I had no idea how I was going to live without her in my life. "I love you, Bella," I whispered before I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to find Bella still nuzzled against my chest and I couldn't help but smile. She was so breathtakingly beautiful and she was mine. I felt my heart soar, about to burst with love for this woman that had completely changed my life. I looked down and placed a kiss on her cheek, and then one on her nose and forehead. She started to stir and I pulled back.

"Good morning, love," I whispered, nuzzling my nose into her hair.

"Morning," she mumbled, stretching.

"Are you hungry? I can go get us some breakfast, if you want."

She shook her head. "I just want to stay here with you, if that's okay?"

"Even better" I chuckled, pulling her close to me, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

We stayed like that for a long while, until she rolled over, one of her legs in between mine, her body draped over mine. I felt myself harden instantly and tried to shift her subtly. She realized immediately what I was trying to do and quickly apologized, embarrassed.

"Baby, please don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for… if anything, I should be apologizing to you."

"Edward, I don't want you to apologize either. You have the same effect on me…" she said, not quite able to meet my eyes.

I gasped, a little shocked that she would come right out and basically tell me she was just as attracted to me as I was to her. I mean, I knew that already just by the way she had been responding to me, but it was still really nice to hear. I dragged her up my body and kissed her softly allowing things to go at their own pace. I could feel her heat and weight against me, smothering me, and I loved it. I gently rolled her onto her back and placed soft, open mouthed kisses along her jaw. She moaned and dug her fingers into my hair. "Edward," she whispered.

I pulled back and looked at her and she grabbed my face, crashing her lips against mine, urgently tasting, nipping, biting. I knew we needed to stop, she needed her energy and I didn't want to go back on what I had told her last night. I slowed our kiss and placed my palm on her cheek, thumb gently caressing her cheekbone. Her eyes were bright and her hair was splayed across the pillow case, tousled. I leaned down and kissed her swollen, red lips. As I pulled back, a lazy smile spread across her face, and she whispered, "I love you, Edward."

I stared down at her, my eyes filling with tears and I pressed my forehead against hers, "I love you too, Bella."

****

The music blared, crowd cheered, and skaters danced across the ice, and I could feel the energy buzzing in the stadium as we all anxiously awaited the last group of skaters. I watched as each of the girls took the ice and skated, some with an occasional fall or misstep, but all performed beautifully and their scores reflected that. Finally, it was her turn. I watched her step onto the ice, skating around the rink to warm up; I was sick with nerves, more than I ever experienced before my own races.

Dressed in a rosy mauve colored costume, Bella slowly moved across the ice to two of the most beautiful voices I had ever heard. As she floated through her routine, she exuded the same grace and beauty that had drawn me to her that night at the restaurant. The music increased in intensity and Bella sped up turning slightly and dug her skate into the ice, launching herself up, arms tight against her body, spiraling in the air. As her skate hit the ice, her ankle collapsed, sending her crashing to ground. I heard the audible groan and the room grow deathly quiet as she struggled to get up. She looked up for help and Felix stepped out onto the ice, as did the emergency team. I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest as I desperately scrambled out of my seat trying to get to her. I ran down the long empty corridor that led to the athletes' lockers, but was stopped by the guard. I frantically tried to explain who I was and that my girl was just carried off the ice, but he wouldn't let me through. I screamed in frustration, pacing up and down the hallway, combing my fingers roughly through my hair, as I imagined her back there with Felix.

I had no idea how much time passed before people started pouring out of the rink, but using it as a diversion, I quickly launched myself past the guard and ran down the hallway and into the locker room. I searched frantically and asked several people if they had seen her, but no one had. It was like she had disappeared into thin air. I scrambled out of there and ran back to the Village thinking that maybe she had been taken back to her room. I knocked loudly and got nothing but silence. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but couldn't fathom where they had taken her. Not knowing what else to do, I went back to my room to wait. Bella would call once she got back and I would go to her.

Hours passed as I paced the short length of my room. I was sick with worry and had no idea how to get to her. I tried calling her room, but no one answered. The desperation and anxiety that had been coursing through me all day finally pulled me under and I fell onto the bed into a fitful sleep.

****2009****

Seattle, Washington

January

I woke up to the smell of coffee and the phone ringing off the hook. I fumbled around in search of the offensive sound and flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," I croacked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning, Edward. I'm glad to see you decided to answer my call for a change."

I groaned. "James, what the hell do you want? I thought I told you to quit calling me."

"You know I don't give up that easily, Edward…"

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you," I snapped, cutting him off, "I'm not coming back."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I know that's what you fucking said, Edward. But this time is different."

"What do you mean this time is different. There is nothing you can say that will get me back on the ice. I told you I was quitting after Torino and I meant it."

"I think I found her."

I felt my blood run cold and the ache I had been suppressing for the last two years burst to the surface with those five words. "What did you say?" I barely managed to get out.

"I think I found her, Edward."

I had no words. I had been searching for her for three years. All of the memories from Italy that I had locked away – her fall, not being able to get to her, searching for her for weeks after she disappeared, and finally coming home – flashed before me.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

I had no idea what to say. The woman I had been and still was in love with, who literally vanished into thin area was alive and well… and James had found her. A million thoughts passed through my head. Had she been looking for me, too? Did she still love me? Had she always intended to leave? Would she still want to be with me? "I don't know. I mean, I, how, where?" I couldn't even get the words out.

"I have been searching for her, too, Edward. Once I realized you were serious about not coming back to racing after the whole Italy thing, I decided to see if I could find her in hopes of bringing you back. And don't even say anything, I know I'm a selfish bastard, but you were the best we had in this sport, and I wasn't willing to give up without a fight."

I was stunned. "You thought helping me find her would get me back into racing? Why?"

"I'm not going to get into it now. But the bottom line is she is alive and well. She has just recently returned to skating, as well, after being completely off the radar for three years. I couldn't get any real information other than she is expected to be on the national team, which almost certainly means she'll be in Vancouver in 2010."

I shifted on the bed, stiff from sleep, "That still doesn't explain why, James. Your logic makes no sense. I'll just drive up to VanCity and find her."

"That's the problem, Edward. You will never get access to her. For whatever reason, she never goes anywhere without her coach or someone on her team. If you want to see her, you are going to have to be an athlete. The Olympic Committee is mandating that all athletes stay in the Village, and non-athletes are no longer allowed there. If you want to talk to her, you're going to have to make the team this year."

My thoughts were spinning out of control and I couldn't process what he was saying. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, but it was like a fog had settled and was smothering all coherent thought. "I just can't process what the hell you're saying. So… in order for me to get any where near her, I have to be an athlete? That makes no sense. They can't just keep her under lock and key; she's not a slave. What the fuck is really going on here, James?" The more I talked the angrier and more confused I became. "You better not be fucking with me on this just to get me back on the ice!"

"Edward, calm the fuck down. First off, I'm your friend, and I know how you feel about Bella and what the last three years have been like. You've been walking around like a ghost, completely disengaged from everyone. You never go out; you spend all your time here at your apartment or out running. That is not the Edward I used to know. And before you fucking say anything, I'm also your coach. You need this. You need to get back on the ice and fix yourself."

I was stunned. James had never been that emotionally forthcoming in all the years I knew him. I knew he was right. I had literally done nothing since I came back from Italy. I couldn't think about anything except her, and for a while, I had sunk so far into the darkness, I didn't even know how to get back. But as time passed, I started to feel that strange pull, the same one I had felt when I first saw Bella in the restaurant that night.

I listened to James fill me in on what had been happening in racing and realized that not only did I miss Bella with every fiber of my being, I had also missed skating. The more he talked, the stronger the pull became and I knew I had to do it. If I was going to get to her, I needed to get back on the ice. "Okay," I said quietly, "I'll do it."

James stopped talking and sat in stunned silence. "Meet me at the rink tomorrow at 7 am," he said and hung up.

I snapped my phone closed, and fell backward onto the bed. I couldn't believe the turn this day had taken.

****

James wasted no time whipping me back into shape. He developed a training regimen that almost killed me. He started me out in the gym, lifting weights, doing yoga and pilates a couple times a week, and running and biking every other day. After he was satisfied that I had the muscle strength to start skating, he moved me onto the ice. I spent 3-4 hours a day doing balance, cornering, and positioning drills, as well as endurance and sprint skates. I had literally never worked so hard in my life and dragged my ass back home, exhausted, at the end of every day.

My return to speed skating did not go unnoticed. The rumors started to fly almost immediately and I tried my best not to get distracted by them. Speculation about my reasons for returning ran the gamut but were mostly centered around me being a glory hound who couldn't let go of the dream, wanting one more shot at gold. Of course, none of those were true, but I didn't dispute them either. I didn't really give a fuck what people thought about me; I was focused on one thing - Bella. She was the only thing that kept me going - memories of her laugh, her soft kisses, her eyes, and the knowledge that if I made the 2010 Olympic team, I maybe had another shot.

**** 2009 ****

Salt Lake City, UT

December

I skated around the rink a few times getting used to the feel of my skates on the ice and allowing the cool air to wash over my face. Gliding smoothly, I felt my head start to clear. The sound of the warning buzzer pulled me from my revelry and I made my way to the starting line. The referee handed me the red arm band. I quickly pulled it on and moved to the outer lane, adjusting my goggles so they fit comfortably. I looked to my left just as my competitor and friend, Demetri, looked at me; a head nod acknowledging what we both knew – only one of us was going to win this and that meant only one of us was going to Vancouver.

With a final swing of my arms, a bend of my neck, I crouched down into my now famous starting postion. The anxiety and adrenaline that had been racing through my veins earlier was replaced with clarity and focus. A single image appeared in my mind, the same one that had been haunting my dreams for the last three years – Bella, eyes bright, hair tousled and splayed across the pillow, a lazy smile on her face as she looked at me.

The gun fired and I bolted across the starting line and skated around the edge, digging my blades into the ice, gripping and building speed. I got to the turn first and quickly crossed over and moved into the inner lane. I was ahead by four seconds, but I knew that Demetri was more skilled in the outer lane. As we raced around the track, I felt the air rushing past me and Demetri gaining on me. Bella's image appeared in front of me and I heard her call out to me, pleading with me to get to her. Hearing her need me, want me was like having a giant gust of wind push me from behind. I dug down, giving it everything I had, and crossed the line one second ahead of Demetri. The crowd erupted in cheers, and I knew I had officially made the team.

I made a lap around the rink slowing down and all of the emotion, fatigue, and focus I had put into training for the last 9 months was too much to bear. I crumbled down on the ice, knees bearing the brunt of the fall. I fell forward, my head and palms laying on the ice as I tried to breath it all in and relish the thought that I had given every ounce of myself to finding her.

****2010****

Vancouver, Canada

February

"The United States of America," the announcer called out, signally it was time for our team to greet the world at the opening ceremonies. We marched out together, wearing the freshly designed Roots hat, jacket and pants, all blue, red and white. I could feel the energy as we walked around the stadium track, but my focus was on finding my reason for being. I scoured the field until I saw the yellow and red uniforms and knew that if she were here, I'd find her.

As the remaining teams continued making their way out into the center of the arena, I slowly pushed way over to the Spanish team. I wove my way through the crowd, bumping into people and asking if anyone had seen her. I could feel the panic churning in my stomach as all my fears started to take hold and threaten reality. Walking past their flag bearer, I tripped over the pole, and crashed into a crowd of female athletes. I quickly scrambled to get up, and just as I put my hand down to get up, I smelled her. I snapped my head up and frantically searched for her with my eyes, and then I saw her.

She was beautiful, standing there absorbing the festive atmosphere and the overwhelming sense of awe at being with people from almost every country in the world. I was speechless. I had imagined this day for years. I had dreamed every possible situation and yet, here I stood at my fourth Olympics watching the woman I had been in love with and searching for standing a mere two feet from me.

She suddenly turned, her eyes making contact with mine instantly. A plethora of emotions played across her face – surprise, happiness, love, and sadness. I walked toward her just as Felix stepped in front of me, putting his hand on my chest. I immediately slapped it away and glared at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Stay away from her. She's here for one reason only - to win, and she can't do that with you around. You almost ruined her in Turin and you're not going to do it again."

I gasped. What the hell was he talking about? I had almost ruined her? I looked over at her and she wouldn't even look at me. Everything went blurry and I turned away. I felt sick to my stomach and thought my heart was going to implode. She didn't want to be with me. She. didn't. want. to be. with me. I turned and walked away, desperate to get away from the situation and realized that I was stuck in the middle of this fucking sea of color. I was drowning and my life preserver had just been destroyed.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. I moved without seeing, without feeling. I was numb. I don't even remember how I got to my room or ended up in bed, but that's where I woke up the next day.

****

I spent the next week in a fog. I went to the Olympic Oval every day to run through drills, spend time on the bikes and in the weight room, but my heart wasn't in it. James was riding my ass and pushing me hard. I didn't tell him what had happened. Part of me was embarrassed that I had spent the last four years pining for someone who didn't even want to be with me. Another part of me was angry that she could just walk away after what we shared. More than anything though, I just didn't know how I could live without her. I was completely lost in my head when I felt someone punch me in the arm. "What the fuck?"

I turned around and saw James glaring at me. "What the hell is going on, Edward? You have been a zombie this entire week."

I just looked at him, "Let it go, James."

"No, Edward. I'm not going to fucking let it go! We have spent over a year training for this and you are not going to piss it away because of whatever the hell is going on."

I felt my blood start to boil. All of the emotions I had been feeling and working through for the last week, hell the last 4 years, was like a pressure cooker just waiting to explode. "Just shut the fuck up, James! I know what we've been doing for the last year. I have been working my ass off to get here… and it's not for skating!"

"Is this about her?!" he sneered. "Do you even know if she wants to be with you, Edward? I mean, what kind of bitch gets into a relationship and then disappears and never tries to call or make contact?"

All I heard was "bitch" before my fist connected with his nose. All the rage, anger, hurt, and sadness poured out me and I was on top of him punching the shit out of him and screaming at him for calling her that. I felt strong arms yank me off of him while I kicked and spat curse after curse at him. He sat there, eyes completely void of emotion, wiping blood off his face. "What the hell happened, Edward? Did you fucking find her or something?

I couldn't even look at him. My teammates were staring at me. I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my elbows on top of them and put my head in my hands. A sob ripped through my chest before I could stop it from escaping, and tears ran down my face.

I didn't care that people were watching me or that I had just beat the hell out of my coach and friend. She was all I could think about. I thought back through all my memories – meeting her at the restaurant, her calling my name on the street to share the cab, eating spaghetti on my floor, and falling asleep with her in my arms – and knew that it wasn't an accident. I knew that what we had was real and that something, or someone, was trying to keep us apart. I scrambled to my feet, wiped the dried tears from my face and walked out.

I didn't have a plan, but I knew I had to try one more time. She had consumed my world from the minute I saw her and I had done the impossible to get here; I wasn't going to let that fucker Felix stop me from seeing her. I wanted her to tell me that she didn't want me and that she didn't love me. I had no idea how I would live without her, but if she didn't want me, I would leave her alone.

I ran to the Village and grabbed the first staff person I could find. I told him I was looking for a missing teammate and couldn't remember her room number. He hesitated at first, but something must have tipped him off that I was desperate. He looked her information up in the computer and simply said, "742."

I pushed the button for the elevator, but couldn't wait and ran up the seven flights of stairs to her floor. I made my way down the hall and when I got to her door, I stood there, not sure if I could actually go through with this. I desperately wanted her to be there and for her to say this was all a big misunderstanding. With my heart in my throat I rapped my knuckles on the door. Silence. I knocked again and heard some rustling inside. The butterflies in my stomach were flying out of control when I saw the door knob turn and the door open. There she was, hair down, eyes puffy and red. I wanted to reach for her, pull her into my arms, but instead I stood there, staring at her.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Hearing her say my name was almost too much to bear; I had been waiting to hear her say it for four years. "Bella. I… I…"

"Stop. Just stop, Edward. Just… I thought you didn't want me. Why are you here?"

If I thought that everything I had felt up until now was bad, there were no words to describe the anguish I felt in that moment. "What?! Why would you think I didn't want to be with you? I have been searching for you for the last four years!"

She looked confused. "But, I don't understand. You never came to me… after I fell, you never came to me."

It was my turn to look confused. "Bella, I spent weeks searching for you in Torino, but you vanished. It was like you never existed. Even when I got back to the U.S. I still searched for you. I hired someone to find you, but no one could find anything."

She shook her head, trying to make sense of what I was telling her. "But… but Felix told me you… oh my God! Felix! He did this! He told me you left and that you were ashamed of me," she said, dropping her head.

I placed my finger underneath her chin and gently tilted it up so that I could see her eyes. "Bella, look at me… please."

Her eyes flashed to mine and I could see confusion, sadness, and best of all, love. "I have never given up on you, Bella. I have searched for you and thought about you every day that we have been apart. I'm here only because of you."

Her breath hitched and she threw her arms around my neck, burying her face in my neck. "Edward, I knew it. Deep down I knew what he was saying wasn't true, but I got lost in all of it. You came for me… you came for me," she whispered.

"I love you, Bella. I always have," I whispered against her hair. I closed my eyes and breathed in – cherry blossoms. I pulled back, gently cupping her face in my hands, and stared deep into her eyes. "You are everything to me, Bella. I love you," I said and gently pressed my lips against hers.

I felt her body sink into mine as she returned my kiss, slow, soft, and sweet. My Bella.

*****

We spent the remainder of the Olympics together, never leaving each other except to practice and compete. Being back with Bella was like breathing again for the first time. I performed well, getting silver in all three of my events. Four years ago I had been furious that I hadn't gotten gold, but this time, finding Bella had been my only reason for getting here, and I just didn't care about winning gold anymore. Bella, on the other hand, skated flawlessly and walked away with a gold medal. Watching her on the podium with the other skaters filled me with pride and joy. She was beautiful – her cheeks flushed and eyes twinkling.

Our time in Vancouver hadn't been all happiness and romance. Felix tried several times to stop us from being together, even attempting to hurt her like he had in the past. But Bella simply reported his abusive behavior to the IOC and he was banned from the Olympics and forced to leave immediately – although not before I had my revenge.

I smiled at the memory as I looked down at Bella, pulling her closer to me. She was beautiful, sleeping peacefully nestled into my side. Her tousled hair was splayed out across the pillow and her lips were still pink from our heated kisses. "I love you, my Bella," I whispered, brushing my lips across her forehead. I closed my eyes and breathed. I had everything I would ever need or want in Bella. She was my world and it was finally whole.

***

Bella's dress at dinner:

picasaweb (dot) google (dot) com / lh / photo / R4Hfclg1pycW5zh6NhPrkg?feat=directlink


End file.
